Resonances
by Xiao Leonhart
Summary: The Planet's interference at a crucial point in time causes the future to change drastically, creating a subtly different world at the time the game takes place. But Jenova refuses to be defeated. The paths of time collide.*not likely ever to be finished*
1. Resonances- Prologue/ Chapter One

Resonances

**Resonances******

By Xiao Leonhart

Here's my very first attempt at a serious fanfic- and without Squall. Sigh. But Vincent is my second favourite FF character and I really like the Turks too (especially Reno)!

Anyway, standard disclaimer. All these characters and locations are trademarks of Squaresoft (except for a couple like Saren, Jien etc.) If you have any further questions or just want to give me some feedback, email me at _[][1]_reika_blade2536@hotmail.com. I'll try and reply! _Sao-'he!_

_ _

And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?

Let them ring out loud 'till they unfold. . .

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine,

Burning up the layers of harmony

And so it goes on and on. . . forever and beyond

Melodies of Life Prologue- Bugenhagen

_There are always choices._

_Even in a split second, a single decision made by one individual could change the course of the future. To delay for only an instant, to speak or to hold silence, to strike or to miss- seemingly insignificant actions. Yet once the decision is made, there is no way of knowing what the consequences of a different choice might have been._

_ _

_Perhaps this is just as well._

_ _

_Only the Planet, as it watches over its children, is burdened with the knowledge of the possible futures. Alone, it can only observe as the right and wrong choices are made, stand by helplessly as one man pursues his twisted dreams in the name of science- or smile upon a newborn silver-haired child in a desolate old house._

_ _

_It is a lonely knowledge._

_ _

_There came a time when the Planet looked into its own future and saw, like a shadow over the million bright paths of possibility, the seeds of its own destruction- commanded by a presence which was not under its control. It saw Meteor hurtling from the skies, called by the power of the Black Materia, destroying every one of its children. It experienced the terrifying last moments of loss and pain before its ancient consciousness ceased-_

_ _

_So, at a critical moment in time, it too made a choice._

_ _

_There are always choices._

**Chapter One- Shadows**

Fire consumed Nibelheim.

Sephiroth stood in the midst of the blaze, unharmed. The flames danced. They licked at the old wooden buildings of the town, devouring everything in their path, casting eerie shadows over Sephiroth's emotionless face.

He turned to survey the ruins of Nibelheim, the bright orange glow contrasting oddly with the Mako-enhanced green of his eyes. But he felt no pleasure at the devastation of the town, or remorse for the lives destroyed by his hand. He felt… nothing. Not even the heat of the flames. Nothing.

The time had come to join Jenova.

Cloud heard again a cry of pain- not a girl's, this time- followed by a sickening _thud_, audible even above the mechanical sounds of the operating reactor. And was that- he strained to hear- laughter? 

What was happening?

This whole mission had been a catastrophe. First, the shame and regret he had felt in returning to Nibelheim as he saw Tifa, his childhood companion, sitting dejectedly at the gate. Waiting for him. Pain, the cruellest pain that came from the heart, as he stood close enough to touch her… but remained motionless, kept silent by the bitter understanding that it wasn't _him_ she wanted to see. It was Cloud the SOLDIER, not the second-rate Shinra guard, that she sat waiting for.

The trek to the Nibel reactor had been long, arduous and boring. Their party had encountered a few monsters, but even Zack barely had time to draw his sword before Sephiroth had defeated their opposition with a single, mighty blow. Sephiroth used to be, and in a way still was, Cloud's hero, but it still amazed him to see how much raw power he had- power which could be unleashed at will. 

Later, Cloud had gone looking for Sephiroth only to find him missing. No-one could find a trace of him for days until Cloud discovered him in the basement of the Shinra mansion. The place was old, disused and crawling with monsters, but Sephiroth had unearthed an old library and was busily reading his way through volumes of battered science texts and periodicals. Cloud had tried to reason with him, but Sephiroth had only mumbled a few broken sentences and ignored him. Finally, Cloud had given up.

Again, he heard laughter- although it wasn't a humorous sound, but the cry of a demon, delighting in its newest kill. The voice of a man who had crossed the boundary between sanity and chaos. And who but such a man could commit such a crime- the mindless, senseless destruction of an entire town. Cloud's home. Tifa's home. Nibelheim…

_Sephiroth…_

Without another thought, Cloud ran into the reactor.

The first person he saw was Zack. He lay slumped on top of one of the numerous egg-shaped capsules that filled the room, the bluish light from their windows casting an eerie glow over the room. Blood dripped down the side of the capsule and pooled on the floor below. Tifa lay nearby, also bleeding from a wound to the chest. She was lying at an odd angle, as if she had fallen but was unconscious before she reached the ground.

Cloud took in the scene in an instant, feeling the beginnings of a powerful surge of rage which threatened to sweep him away. These people were… his friends. Zack, although of a much higher rank, had always been kind to him. And Tifa…

With the rage building inside him, Cloud saw again the huge sword still strapped to Zack's motionless form. He'd died before he had time to fight back. Cloud unsheathed it easily and ran up the stairs, the roar of the Mako-processing machinery a mere whisper in comparison to the screams of his dying friends which still rang in his ears. With no hesitation he pushed open the door marked "JENOVA" and entered the room beyond.

Sephiroth, arms outstretched, stood at the top of a thick cable which snaked from the floor to the edge of a huge biological specimen tank. He was looking at… something… displayed in the tank, seemingly transfixed by the entity within. Cloud didn't care who or what it was. All he knew was that it had cost him everything he owned, everyone he loved, for Sephiroth to be standing here now.

Lifting the huge sword as if it was weightless, Cloud charged at Sephiroth. Despite the SOLDIER's normally preternatural senses, he didn't notice Cloud's approach. In one quick movement, Cloud plunged the Buster Sword into Sephiroth's body.

Sephiroth staggered, releasing a cry of pain as he turned to face Cloud. Despite the huge wound he had just received he remained standing, although he made no move to defend himself. "Who… who are you?"

"Mom- Tifa…" Cloud hissed. "My town- give it back…"

Sephiroth made no reply, but an expression of agony twisted his normally emotionless face.

"I had so much respect for you… I admired you…" His fury spent at the defeat of his enemy,Cloud turned and made his way to the door of the JENOVA chamber. Feeling a sudden need to breathe, Cloud removed his Shinra helmet and stood for a moment in the doorway. Vengeance was his. Would Tifa live to see it? Would he at least be able to say goodbye?

Racing down the stairs of the reactor, Cloud reached Tifa and bent over her anxiously, fearing the worst. She still breathed, however shallowly, and her eyelids fluttered briefly as Cloud gently lifted her up and carried her over to the side. He moved a hand under her back to support her and it came away sticky with blood.

_I'm sorry,_ he told her silently. _I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I promised. But if… when you wake up, I'll tell you everything. Just hold on a bit longer until I can get help._

Intending to look after Zack, Cloud lifted his head- only to see the enemy he had thought vanquished standing at the top of the stairs.

Sephiroth moved awkwardly, but move he did. He walked slowly out of the JENOVA chamber, still carrying his bloodstained sword, and began to make his way down to the lower level of the reactor. Cloud froze, expecting any minute to see Sephiroth's cold green eyes upon him, but the wounded SOLDIER strode past him and out the door as if he no longer existed.

"Cloud…"

Zack's voice was weak, wracked with pain, and his breathing was erratic. Brown eyes fixed upon blue. Zack took another breath and spoke again. 

"Kill Sephiroth…"

The brief effort draining what little energy he had left, Zack slumped against the egg-shaped capsule once more.

_…Kill Sephiroth, for what he did to Nibelheim. For your mother, your friends, for Tifa. Succeed where I failed. Don't let him get away. Kill Sephiroth… _

"Sephiroth!"

The tall SOLDIER stopped in the middle of the metal walkway which led to the reactor entrance. Below, the glow of pure unprocessed Mako accented green light in already emerald eyes. He turned to face Cloud with an expression of clinical disinterest, sword still clasped in one hand, and stood waiting.

_Your move._

Calling upon all his Shinra training, Cloud steadied himself, his reflexes hyper-alert. If he could just get Sephiroth off balance for a few moments, a well placed strike would send him off the walkway and into the reactor machinery. He knew that Sephiroth was wounded, his movements slower and more awkward than usual, so by using his speed and the element of surprise…

He again raised Zack's Buster Sword and rushed at Sephiroth, trying to anticipate his enemy's next move. He saw the calculating expression change, saw the eyes narrow-

-and Cloud's charge was halted by three feet of slender steel blade through his chest.

Cloud's eyes widened. Shocked and disorientated, he only had time for a detached feeling of admiration for the SOLDIER's phenomenal speed before he was hit by the mind-numbing pain. His vision blurred. He felt his feet leave the ground- with one hand and no apparent effort, Sephiroth had lifted him into the air. He'd been a fool to think he could challenge him. But now it was too late…

_…the Planet felt the young man's wavering life-force and cried out in despair, for the last chance was almost gone. For the future told that Sephiroth, imbued with the power of Jenova, would end the life of the Planet and all its children by the summoning of Meteor, just a few short years in the future._

_In other, happier places on its surface, life went on. A child was learning to walk. A young woman was reading on the train.Another girl sat in a deserted church, tending to a bed of flowers and singing quietly as she worked._

_The Planet felt a surge of rage. This was not how it was meant to be. Like the girl with her flowers, it would tend to its children. It would not let them be destroyed. It would fight against Sephiroth._

_And with that decision, one solitary path opened- the last remaining hope for the future._

As suddenly as the pain hit, it disappeared. Cloud could feel the damage in his body and see the sword protruding from his chest, but his vision was clear and his mind no longer clouded.

With incredible strength, Cloud grasped the blade in front of him and pulled to one side. Sephiroth stared at him in disbelief. "It can't be…" he murmured.

With another surge of power, the sword moved forcefully in his hand. Off-balance, Sephiroth stumbled sideways, his centre of gravity thrown by the weight of the Masamune. His wound weakened him, slowed him down. Unable to compensate for his movements, the inevitable happened- Sephiroth was cast violently from the walkway and into the surging Mako below.

__

_Jenova, too, cares for her children._

_ _

_Sephiroth's incredible force of will would not be broken by a minor incident such as a fall into pure Mako. Every Jenova cell in his body rebelled at the idea of ceasing to be, retainingconsciousness and refusing to dissolve._

_ _

_The Planet looked into this future and saw with astonishment that the destruction it feared loomed still. Such was the strength of Sephiroth's will that it was virtually impossible for him to be destroyed._

_ _

_Almost, but not quite._

_ _

_The task of holding together under such stress was enormous. In one split second, there was a moment of danger as Sephiroth's defences were almost overcome, but by calling on Jenova's power as well as his own, he would live on. Even so, there was still a possibility, ever so slight, that their combined forces would not be enough. One brief weakness in his seemingly impenetrable armour._

_ _

_So in that instant, the Planet directed some of its own power at Sephiroth's mind, to break the ties that bound it together. _

_ _

_And the futures were torn apart._

_ _

Note from Xiao: This is fun! Poor Sephiroth… Anyway, if you have any comments please feel free to email me at [][1]reika_blade2536@hotmail.com. 

_ _

   [1]: mailto:reika_blade2536@hotmail.com



	2. Resonances- Chapter Two

Chapter Two- Saren

Chapter Two- Saren

The train clattered to a halt.

Jolted out of her daydreams, Saren picked up her bag and sheaf of papers, brushed back her hair and headed for the exit. She struggled through the normal rush of commuters both leaving and boarding the train, holding tightly to her belongings, until she could leave the crowded station and step out into the streets of Midgar.

Folding the papers neatly, she slid them into an envelope and sealed it with a pang of uncertainty. Had she forgotten anything? She mentally checked off the various parts of the SOLDIER application form until she was satisfied that she hadn't left out anything important. Stopping at the nearest blue post-box emblazoned with a red and white chocobo, she deposited the envelope, said a silent prayer to whoever or whatever was out there and continued on her way.

In a week or so she'd be heading to Shinra HQ for her physical tests. She'd heard some daunting stories about these- mostly from her older brother, who never made it into SOLDIER but had such an inflated opinion of himself that you'd think he'd been accepted as a Turk from day one. He'd been amused at her decision to apply for a job, which had only increased her determination. Plenty of seventeen year olds signed up- but not many of them were girls.

Realising that she still had about twenty minutes to kill before the D-line train came in, she kept walking. Not that there was much to see. Nondescript, featureless buildings, equally nondescript people moving through the darkening streets in silence. Nothing she hadn't seen anywhere else. Better to wait at the station. Who knows, the train might be early for once.

Well, miracles could happen.

Without warning, a hard push in her back knocked her off balance. She hit a middle-aged woman passing by and fell to the ground, various items spilling out of her bag. Expecting a confrontation, she regained her footing as quickly as she could and turned to face her aggressor, assuming a defensive posture.

He looked only a few years older than her, with brown Wutainese eyes and untidy dark brown hair falling over his face. He looked startled when she assumed a fighting stance and, instead of attacking her, mumbled an apology and started to repack her bag.

Feeling slightly stupid, she knelt down to assist him. He looked up, taking note of thick black hair framing striking features, deep brown eyes and a dark complexion which would look more at home on a beach in Costa del Sol than in a chilly Midgar street. He flashed her a smile. "Guess I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry. But I thought I was going to miss my train."

"The D-line doesn't leave for another twenty minutes." Saren zipped up her shoulder bag and stood. "There's no hurry."

"That's all right, then. I might head to the station anyway."

"I was going that way too."

He smiled again. "I'm Jien, by the way."

"Saren." She began walking back towards the station, Jien not far behind.

"Were you really going to attack me?" he asked with a grin.

Saren shrugged. "You can't be too careful in the slums."

"Guess not."

The station was a two-level building with several platforms, the main terminus for this area of Midgar. Saren and Jien stood on the bridge over the lower tunnel, shoulders hunched against the icy wind. Darkness descended early in the slums, giving its last rays of light to those lucky or rich enough to live on the plate, and the dim street lamps on the platforms did little to alleviate the gloom. Faded, peeling posters advertising the musical "Loveless" were visible on the fences and walls of the surrounding area, although most of them were covered with graffiti or more recent billboards.

"Have you seen that?" Jien asked, indicating one of the posters.

"No, I'm not the theatre type." Saren buried her hands in the pockets of her coat and shivered.

"Me either, although even if I was I wouldn't have the time. My parents run a weapons store in Sector 7, but I've basically taken that over now. So I'm keeping busy." He shrugged again. "Where the hell is that train? I'm freezing my ass off here."

Saren looked up and down the line. Although the train was nowhere in sight, a group of around ten people were walking towards the opposite platform. As soon as they saw Jien, they changed direction and headed straight towards him.

Saren looked at him questioningly. "Friends of yours?"

Jien's attitude changed completely as soon as he saw the new arrivals. He tensed, glanced quickly at Saren, then returned his gaze to the leader, a tall, heavy man with skin as dark as Saren's own. Saren stared in surprise when she noticed that the lower half of his left arm was missing, replaced by a large, dark grey gun barrel which he could apparently support with ease, although it looked like solid metal.

"Well, it's Jien," he called, waving his gun arm. "Am I glad we ran into you. We were jus' about to pay you a visit, and now here you are, savin' us the trouble. For a Shinra-lovin' asshole like yourself, you're pretty damn considerate."

"Threatening me won't do any good, Barret," Jien replied, his voice level. "We don't sell weapons to terrorists."

"We ain't terrorists. It's your precious Shinra who're the terrorists. They're suckin' the life outta the Planet, dammit!"

"I'm not helping you or your friends in crimes against the government."

"Then maybe you two need a little persuadin'."

"She has nothing to do with this or with me. Let her go."

"What if we don't?" The man addressed as Barret took a few steps towards Saren, who readied herself.

"Ya know, Jien," he began conversationally, "maybe you're right. Maybe we don't need new weapons. After all, the ones we got work pretty good-" Without warning, he swung his gun arm at Saren, who was already dropping to one knee as the strike sailed harmlessly overhead. Before her assailant could recover, she pivoted on one foot while still at ground level, delivering a sweeping blow to the back of his leg. While he staggered, caught off guard by the attack, Saren rose smoothly and lashed out again, her boot connecting hard with the point of his chin.

With their leader temporarily out of action, the rest of the gang seemed uncertain of what to do next. Saren and Jien backed away warily, trying to find a possible escape route, but as if sensing their intentions the rest of Barret's posse spread out to block their retreat.

"We can't get past all of them at once," Jien murmured, "but if we stall them until the train gets here- there's always a bunch of Shinra guards getting off at this stop…"

Saren nodded once, briefly. A Wutainese woman with her hair in black spikes, who appeared to be the second in command, stepped forward and glared at Jien challengingly. "You don't stand a chance against us- just give us what we want and you can all go home, okay?"

Jien drew back as if intimidated by her threats. "What **do** you want?"

"We've had this conversation before and you know perfectly well."

A man with a red bandanna tapped her on the shoulder. "Hurry it up, Lia. The Shinra'll be here soon."

"So what'll it be?" Lia tilted her head, regarding Jien with amused contempt.

Jien stared at the ground. "It looks like I have no choice."

"Damn right you don't."

In one quick movement, Jien drew a small silver handgun from the inside pocket of his jacket. Lia's eyes widened and she threw herself to one side, but not fast enough- the bullet caught her in the shoulder as she fell. The girl cried out in pain, clamping her hand over the wound and swearing vividly in Wutainese, while the rest of the AVALANCHE members dropped also and scrambled for cover.

Saren scanned the area. "Let's go. We'll catch the later train." 

To her astonishment, Jien shook his head. "I have to settle this now."

"_What?_ How the hell are you going to do that?"

Seeming to ignore her, he pushed past her and approached Lia, who was still slumped on the cold concrete with one hand to her bleeding arm. "You tell all your _friends-_" he directed a vicious kick to her ribs- "that this is going to be the end of any negotiations between you and us. If you ever so much as think of contacting me again, I can have the Shinra on your ass in no time, okay?"

Saren's eyes narrowed. Had there been a flicker- a tiny movement from over to Jien's left? She immediately discarded the idea. Jien was an excellent shot and although they were greatly outnumbered, she didn't think any of the AVALANCHE mercenaries would be stupid enough to rush a man with a gun. Besides, the only one of them with any kind of long range weapon was-

- Barret only needed one shot.

Jien fell awkwardly, thrown violently backwards by the force of the bullet. Saren had no time to react, no time to fully realise what had happened- she could only run blindly to escape the hail of gunshots that rang out one after another. Barret's weapon, an outdated Gatling gun, took time to reload and fire, but he handled the clunky equipment like a Turk. Even so, chips of brick and mortar spiralled in all directions as one shot after another missed its target.

Saren threw herself behind a stack of crates, heart thudding. Inexplicably, the shots had stopped. Risking a glance from her flimsy cover, she saw that Barret had stopped to help Lia, who was trying to get to her feet.

It seemed the echoes of the gunfire still rang in her head- until she identified the sound with a rush of hope as the rumble of a distant train. But her relief was short-lived as she realised with a jolt that it was coming from the wrong direction. This train would pass through the lower tunnel, heading for the Midgar city central.

Alone, cornered and with her last hope of escape rapidly disappearing, Saren grimly made a decision. The train ran through a tunnel directly beneath her. When it arrived she could jump over the side of the bridge and land on the moving carriages below. It was incredibly dangerous, but it could be her only chance of survival.

The train thundered closer. Saren felt a wave of fear, then deliberately centred herself. She'd have to get used to this, since she was going to be a SOLDIER. They probably saw this sort of thing as an adventure. 

That was all it was… just another mission… nothing a SOLDIER couldn't handle.

Ready.

One.

Two.

Three…

In one fluid motion, Saren straightened from her crouched position and sprinted for the bridge, keeping her head low and her arms pumping. The floor below her vibrated as the train entered the tunnel, but she kept moving. She couldn't allow herself the slightest moment of hesitation before she jumped. Reaching the edge of the tunnel roof, she steeled herself, leapt into the air…

…and one last shot rang out.

Saren's body thudded lifelessly onto the roof of the train. In the last moments of life, she experienced a fleeting moment of terror as she felt her consciousness dissolve. Within seconds, she would be just another voice in the eternal chorus of the Lifestream.

_ _

But something was wrong. Other, alien cells, carrying memories of fire and blood, had been torn from each other by a force greater than any ever imagined and were seeking another chance at life. In the instant that their shield was broken, they sensed a pathway to a place where they could survive.

_ _

_Bonded by the strength of the new cells, Saren's mind surfaced from the chaos of the Lifestream's song. She rose faster and faster, in a rush of sound and bubbles, until she broke free and opened her eyes…_

_ _

…to see a blinding white light.

Note from Xiao: The plot thickens! Anyway, now that that's all out of the way, I get to write about Reno! Yay! *claps hands* I'm now working on Chapter Three, which surprisingly enough is called "Reno". I'll try and put it up soon. . . thanks for your patience!


	3. Chapter Three- Reno

Chapter Three- Reno @pont-face { pont-family: Arial Narrow; } P.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; text-shadow: auto; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } H2 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 2 } H3 { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 3 } H4 { color #00ccff; pont-FAMILY: "Arial Narrow"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; pont-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 4 } P.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText2 { color #00ccff; pont-FAMILY: "Arial Narrow"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText2 { color #00ccff; pont-FAMILY: "Arial Narrow"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText2 { color #00ccff; pont-FAMILY: "Arial Narrow"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText3 { color #00ccff; pont-FAMILY: "Arial Narrow"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText3 { color #00ccff; pont-FAMILY: "Arial Narrow"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText3 { color #00ccff; pont-FAMILY: "Arial Narrow"; pont-SIZE: 12pt; pont-STYLE: italic; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Chapter Three- Reno

** **

Two years later

Reno woke up. It was a good start.

Perhaps more surprisingly, he recognised his surroundings- his own room, Turks quarters of Shinra Inc.- and even remembered what he'd been doing the night before. Reno congratulated himself on his competence. He knew it had to get easier some time.

Unfortunately, this meant that he also remembered what was on his schedule for today. _Damn_. He'd been a Turk for almost three years now and holding any sort of conversation with President Shinra still gave him the creeps. But since Tseng and Rude had been called in too, he knew it had to be something important. Generally orders came from Tseng or Heidegger- or occasionally the President's son, Vice-President Rufus. Taking orders from an orange-haired kid several years younger than Reno himself sometimes got under his skin, but since following those orders meant money, he felt he could live with it.

Reno showered, dressed quickly (although his tie still remained folded in a drawer somewhere) and tied back his shock of spiky red hair. Much better. Still not feeling entirely awake, he headed into the main room for a coffee.

Rude was already there, habitual shades in place although it was only ten in the morning. Reno got on with Rude a lot better than he did with Tseng. After all, Tseng was "the boss", whereas Rude was…Rude. The guy didn't say much, but he and Reno looked out for each other.

Rude had been even quieter than usual lately. Reno had only found out why last night- he'd broken up with his girlfriend Latha, who Reno had never liked anyway. He couldn't actually remember what he'd said in reply, but then again, Rude probably couldn't remember either.

Reno poured himself a coffee and sat down in one of the expansive armchairs in the corner of the room. "We've got an appointment with 'the almighty Shinra-sama' in about half an hour. Know what that's about?"

"I was hoping you did. It must be pretty important if we're all going to be there."

"Yeah." Reno took another sip of the strong black coffee, feeling slightly more human. "Hey- maybe we're all getting a vacation."

"Miracles could happen."

"The last one was wild. Remember that club in Costa del Sol, with that singer? The one Rian tried…"

Reno trailed off. _Damn._ He just had to put his big foot in it again.

Rian had been the leader of the Turks when Reno had first been promoted. Unlike Tseng, he had never given Reno the impression that he was too good for anyone else. Rude especially had been friends with Rian, and was probably the most devastated when he had been killed on a mission in Junon about six months ago. Tseng had assumed leadership, Reno was elevated to second in command, and it had been just the three of them since then.

Rude didn't say anything else, and Reno was left alone with his thoughts.

(~*~)

President Shinra was an impressively big man with an impressively big office. He sat at the head of his impressively big table, Rufus and General Heidegger to either side, and looked up from a report on his computer screen as Reno entered behind Tseng. There was also a girl Reno didn't recognise seated next to Rufus, dressed in civilian clothes. He noticed with surprise that her bright emerald eyes had the distinctive glow of Mako. A SOLDIER, then. So why wasn't she in uniform?

"Ah, Tseng. Good to see you," Shinra began, without a glance at Reno or Rude. "Due to the untimely death of Rian Caswell, a position has been vacant in the Turks for some time. General Heidegger and his officers have been diligently searching the ranks of our SOLDIERs for possible candidates. One in particular, Ms Saren Dhekra, has come to our attention. Although Ms Dhekra has only been a member of SOLDIER for two years, she has made considerable progress in that time and we strongly believe that she would benefit from training as a Turk- in addition to being well suited to the position."

Reno glanced at the new arrival, who met his gaze steadily with the hint of a smile. A girl! There hadn't been a female Turk since Bella, back when Tseng was just a rookie. But anyone who could make it this far after only two years in SOLDIER…

"I trust you will provide Saren with any information she requires. Dismissed."

Unsure who the order applied to, Saren glanced at Heidegger, who nodded curtly. With a shrug, Saren left her seat and approached Tseng, grasping his hand firmly. "My name is Saren, sir. It's good to finally meet you."

"Yes, you too," Tseng replied. "President Shinra has told me a lot about you."

_Oh, he has, has he?_ Reno thought, fuming. _Interesting that he forgot to mention it to his two ic._ Suppressing his irritation through long practice, he managed to smile convincingly as he shook Saren's hand- she had a surprisingly strong grip. "I'm Reno. Welcome to the Turks." _Oh God, that sounded cheesy._

She didn't seem to notice or care as she introduced herself to Rude, who mumbled his name in typical fashion. Her green Mako eyes were even more startling up close, a bright contrast to her otherwise dark complexion. To hell with Tseng- this deal was definitely not all bad. "So, why don't we show you around…?"

(~*~)

"And this…" Rude opened the door to the Turks quarters with a certain amount of pride, "is the humble place we call home."

Reno could understand her reaction- he had also been expecting something like the spartan SOLDIER barracks when he first arrived, and was equally surprised by the reality. One thing he could say in Shinra's favour- he recognised that his Turks were risking their lives every time they stepped out the door, and paid them accordingly.

The room next to Tseng's had been prepared for Saren's arrival- another fact which had escaped Reno's notice. It was essentially the same as all the other rooms, with desk, computer, television, stereo and ensuite bathroom. Saren threw a small black bag on to the bed and surveyed the room appreciatively.

"Where's all the rest of your stuff?" Rude asked.

"This is 'the rest of my stuff'," the new Turk replied, methodically emptying the bag.

She didn't have much. Some folded clothes, a small jewellery case, a black notebook and a few other essentials, and that was all. Then again, the SOLDIER training schedule didn't allow much time for recreation. AVALANCHE had been active lately.

"We'll give you some time to get settled in. If you have any queries, please feel free to ask any of us." Tseng left the room and Reno had no choice but to follow. Why did he always have to be so… distant? He could have taken a few lessons from Rian. There was a guy who never put himself above his subordinates- and the result was a more co-ordinated team than Shinra had even seen. No wonder AVALANCHE had gone into hiding. But now that Rian was dead, those damned pests were coming out again, causing even more trouble than before.

Reno stood alone in the middle of the main room, suddenly filled with rage. Damn AVALANCHE to hell. No matter how hard Shinra tried to crush them, they always stayed one step ahead. Frustrated by his inability to change the situation, Reno dropped into a chair and bowed his head, running his fingers through his hair.

"What's on your mind?"

Saren, dressed in a new Turk uniform, had appeared from nowhere. Reno was startled into telling the truth. "AVALANCHE."

She shrugged. "I had a run-in with them myself- it was just before I joined SOLDIER, actually. I got mixed up in a fight between Barret and a guy who ran a weapons store in Sector 7- he was killed and I only just escaped, too."

"Barret Wallace?"

"That's him. I was unarmed and trying to get the hell away from there when he shot me in the back. I would have been finished, only some girl found me and took me to hospital. Is Barret still around?"

"Yeah. We haven't caught him yet."

"I want to kill him," she said, so plainly and yet with such sincerity that he turned to look at her. Although her eyes were downcast, their Mako glow was still clearly visible and Reno was immediately reminded of the most famous SOLDIER of them all- Sephiroth. Reno had met him once, and Saren had the same kind of… intensity about her. He smiled to himself. Maybe she'd get her chance.

(~*~)

"So what are we celebrating?" Tseng asked dryly as he took his place behind the wheel of the car.

"Well… Saren being here, pay day, and not having any work. Aren't they good enough reasons?" The redheaded Turk felt unusually cheerful- probably the prospect of alcohol. That was always enough to cheer him up. "Let's go down the Metro Club and have ourselves a real party!"

"So this is life as a Turk?" Saren looked out the window as the bright lights of Midgar raced by. "I think I could get used to it."

Reno leant his feet against the back of Rude's headrest. "Yeah, it's a tough job, but somebody's gotta do it." 

"Move your feet, Reno," Rude grumbled.

"Sorry, Rude." Reno promptly shifted his position so his boots were resting on the bald Turk's shoulder, leaving a large smear across the back of Rude's jacket. "Won't happen again." 

He grinned impishly at Saren, who sighed but still smiled back. She couldn't help it- the guy's enthusiasm was contagious. Having finished with Rude, he was singing along to the CD blaring from the speakers, absently drumming his fingers against his leg in time. Quite different from the way he'd been acting only a few hours before. She remembered again the sense of hopelessness she'd read in his eyes as he mentioned AVALANCHE, and wondered what losses he had suffered through the actions of the terrorist group. But maybe it was time she followed Reno's example and lightened up a little. No sense in acting like Tseng. If nothing else, it promised to be an interesting night.

(~*~)

It all came down to one shot.

This was, after all, something Reno was good at. He had a reputation to maintain. He had the reputation of the Turks to maintain. And he had to do it all with a cool, professional attitude, because one tiny little slip could be the end of it all.

One shot.

Reno lined up, focusing on his target with the ease of long practice. His hands didn't tremble. His expression didn't change. He knew Saren was watching him and that made him even more determined. This would be her, one day.

_Click_.

He didn't miss.

Across the table, the young punk swore, taking another drag on his cigarette. Reno straightened, laid the pool cue triumphantly on the green felt and bowed. Extravagant, a little egotistical even, but fun. "My game, pal. Hand it over." 

Reluctantly, the other man fished in his wallet and came up with a few bills. Three hundred gil poorer, he stubbed his cigarette on the edge of the table and stalked away, glaring daggers over his shoulder at the redheaded Turk. Reno knocked back the rest of his drink, uncaring, and signalled for another one. He'd won fair and square. For once.

"Nice shot." The dark-haired barmaid passed him a beer and a smile. She'd been giving him the eye for most of the night. He was sure he'd seen her before. . . Alissa, or maybe Ailsa? The effort of remembering proved too much. After more than a few Corel Lights he was feeling a welcome remoteness to his perceptions. Hadn't stopped him from winning the pool game, though.

He looked around for Saren, who waved and made her way through the crowd towards him. She was drinking some gimmicky Saturday night special- a Materia Martini with a little materia shard in it instead of an olive. Cute. Rude was semi-conscious at the end of the bar and Tseng was staring morosely into his beer. A typical night out. 

"What's up with Tseng?" she asked, taking the chair beside him.

"Nothing, he's just being his usual charming self." 

"If this is charming, I'd hate to see him when he's angry."

Reno found this absolutely hilarious, laughing out loud. A few people turned around and stared. He couldn't understand why.

"Yeah, Tseng needs to loosen up a little. He's as boring as hell to be around most of the time. Handy in a fight, though." Reno noticed his companion's glass was empty and signalled. . . Alissa, he was pretty sure that was it. . . for another one. She looked disappointed when she noticed Saren.

"Don't get me wrong," Reno continued, taking another swig from his glass, "he's all right sometimes. And Rude too, Rude's cool. I think you're gonna like it here."

Saren grinned. "Speaking of Rude, he's still wearing his sunglasses."

"Yeah, I think they're glued to his head." Reno looked at Saren slyly. "Wanna see?"

Spurred on by laughter from Saren, Reno rose somewhat unsteadily from his seat and crept with exaggerated caution around Rude's chair, intending to snatch his ever-present shades off his head. Unfortunately, Reno succeeded in not only removing his partner's sunglasses, but also knocking over Rude's beer, dropping his own and smashing the glass on the floor, tripping over his own feet and falling over sideways, catching Tseng a good whack to the side of the head as he flailed to regain his balance.

People watched in amusement.

Rude frowned blearily, blinking in the newly harsh light. Laughing even harder, Saren offered Reno a hand up from his seat on the floor. He grinned up at her. 

"I dropped my beer!"

For some reason, this fact seemed to amuse him a great deal.

"I noticed. And I don't think you need another one, either. Come on, we'd better get you back. . ."

"You gotta be kidding, I'm fine." He made a grab for her hand and missed.

Tseng stood up and hauled Reno to his feet rather unceremoniously. "Think you've had enough for one night." He glanced at Saren, a spark of what may have been rare humour in his eye. "This is a scene you'll see many times over the course of your career. May as well get used to it. Come on, Rude."

Rude mumbled something unintelligible and followed Tseng and Saren out the door, Reno still chuckling to himself over his dropped beer.

(~*~)

Reno was singing enthusiastically along with the radio on the drive back to the Shinra headquarters. Rude had long since passed out, fortunately before realising that Reno had cracked the lens of his shades in the fall. Tseng, surprisingly, seemed to tolerate the noise. After a while Reno yawned and fell contentedly asleep.

Saren felt something touch her face and looked down with a start. The redheaded Turk had slumped sideways as the car turned a corner and was now unknowingly resting his head on her shoulder, strands of flaming red hair escaping from his already loose ponytail and brushing against her cheek.

She bit her lip to hide a smile as the car sped away into the dark.

Author's Note: Heh. . . I really do love the guy, I just humiliate him occasionally. Please email me, Xiao Leonhart, at [reika_blade2536@hotmail.com][1] with your comments, flames, whatever. Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^_^ Anyway, Vincent fans rejoice, for the great man himself makes his entry in **Chapter Four: Mission**! I love writing about Vincent. . . *sigh*Until next time. . .

   [1]: mailto:reika_blade2536@hotmail.com



End file.
